Madara's Daughter
by Queenofhorses
Summary: Instead of Madara continuing the war Sasuke reanimates his daughter who he would do anything to protect.


Chapter 1

The Four Hokage opened their eyes to see a young man standing before them along with a few others. "Sasuke, is that you?" The third asked. All of the Hokage were confused. The man named Sasuke explained what they were doing there and about the war.

"What I don't understand is, if Madara declared war why didn't you reanimated his daughter to stop him?" Asked the Second. The First and Third nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone else looked at them confused. "Madara has a daughter?" Sasuke asked, confused. "HAD, but yes he did have a daughter and they were very close before her death." Hashirama stated. Tobirama then snorted. "That's an understatement. He would start a war for her. In fact that is most likely why we are at war now."

"Well then, we should probably reanimate her and get to the battlefield to stop the war." Orochimaru told the others while he began the hand signs to reanimate her.

* * *

><p>Madara was excited, or as excited as he could be. He was going to use Infinite Tsukuyomi to bring his daughter back. "I will stop you! Peace and happiness cannot happen this way! I will bring true peace." Ah yes there was that little snag. That stupid Jinchuuriki, doesn't he understand that this is best for everyone? "You are wrong peace and happiness cannot be obtained through your means! You don't understand my reasons!" Madara yelled to Naruto. He then ordered the Juubi to fire spikes at the shinobi. Right as they were about reach Madara saw a familiar face. 'No. It can't be her!' The girl jumped in front of the spikes and through her arms out. "DADDY!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. Madara jolted out of his shock. Her voice and face were exactly the same it had to be her!<p>

As she screamed for a second time, Madara raced forwards. "Aya!" He was thinking only to protect his daughter as he destroyed all of the spikes heading her way. As the dust obstructed his vision he turned to look for his daughter. When the dust cleared he saw her. She looked like she did before she died. Long black hair and warm black eyes. She ran forward and gave her father a hug. "Daddy, I missed you." She told him. Madara was shocked to find that his own face was wet with tears as he returned her embrace. He took a shaky breath and held her tight to his body. "You are here. You are actually here." She gave him a water smile which he returned. "How are you here?" He asked her when he pulled away from her hug. "That man reanimated me along with the other Hokage." She pointed to Orochimaru and he also noticed Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, and a blond haired man that looked a lot like the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

Hashirama was smiling softly as he walked over to them. "Hello Madara it has been awhile."

Do I have you to thank for giving that man the idea for reanimating my daughter because not many people know that she even existed?" Madara asked. "No, Tobirama actually suggested it before me." Hashirama told him. Madara's head whipped around to stare at Tobirama. Tobirama was smiling apologetically and nodded to Madara.

Meanwhile the Konoha 12, Obito, and the rest of the Allied Forces what was going on when Madara turned to Obito and yelled to him, "Release the Juubi! I have no need for it any longer." That got everyone in a stunned silence. "But sir," "No buts." At that Aya started laughing. "Dad, I think you have successfully shocked almost everyone into silence!" She continued to laugh and Hashirama soon joined her. Tobirama just shook his head amusedly.

"Erm, okay I'm going to need some help pulling all of the Bijuu out of the Juubi." Naruto told them. "Ohhh! I can help! I will hold it still while you, that redhead with black rings around his eyes, and the guy with sunglasses and octopus tentacles pull them out!" She giggled and turned to face the Juubi. Her face changed to those who could see. She smirked and began to gather her chakra. Everyone could feel the pressure coming from the girl. "Get ready." As she released her chakra everyone could see a purple wave come from her and contain the Juubi. "PULL!" Naruto yelled. Everyone in the Allied Forces helped as the Bijuu came free.


End file.
